Not Alone
by Its Got To Be You
Summary: A year after the death of her brother, Lil DeVille realizes she's not alone in the situation.(One-Shot!)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up**

**This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy :) **

Lil DeVille use to be an all around cheerful person. She loved being around people and she never wanted to be in her house. But since the day she lost her brother she's done nothing but sit around her house. Phil died of a brain tumor the year before. It scared Lil, she wasn't sure if she had one or if she was going to get one.

She woke up this morning and felt worse than usual. Then she remembered, it's been exactly a year since Phil died. She was supposed to be going to school but decided she'd rather stay home. She made her way downstairs. Her parents had been distant since he passed, and they rarely ever talked to her now. It was because she was so much like Phil. They had always acted a like, they looked alike, they loved doing the same things. She knew that it was hard for her parents, but she wished they would talk to her once in a while.

She walked into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast. She sat at the table in silence. She missed Phil, she really did. And she wished more than anything that she could have him back. She felt lost without her brother. She didn't know if she could trust anyone without Phil's approval. She washed her dishes and walked to the basement to get a box. She carried it back upstairs and sat in the living room.

She opened it and pulled out photo albums. Her mom use to take all kinds of pictures of them as kids up until they hit school. Then it was just the occasional pictures of the gang or just Phil and Lil. She opened one of them and a small smile formed on her face. She looked at the pictures of them when they were little. Playing in the mud, pictures from their many adventures in Tommy's backyard to their second birthday.

She knew that looking at these pictures was probably bad for her, but she wanted to think of Phil today. Today was _his _day. She put the photo album back in the box and ran up to her room. She put on a jacket and grabbed her car keys. She wanted to visit Phil's grave. Her hands were shaking as she drove down the road and as she walked up to his grave.

She got down on her knees next to his tombstone and she read the engraving on it _"__Phillip Richard Bill DeVille. 1991-2009. Loving brother and son. You will be missed" _she ran her fingers over the words as she read them multiple times. They were just starting their senior year, he wasn't even going to get to graduate. She could feel the tears starting to fall as she thought of what he was missing. His senior prom. Graduation. He was never going to get married, have kids. He wasn't going to get to see her get married. "I miss you so much, Phillip." she practically whispered it.

She thought back to the last time she talked to him, and she smiled. He was helping her with boy problems. He wasn't exactly excited to be helping her with it, but he still did because it made her happy. He would have done anything if it meant keeping her happy. "Why did you have to go, Phil? I need you" she had tears running down her face.

Someone walked by and gave her a sympathetic look. She wiped away the tears before standing up and going back to her car. She drove back home and sat in the living, not knowing what else to do. She was about to go upstairs when there was a knock on the door. She didn't know who it could be, or why anyone would be coming over right now. She looked at her watch, it was only 8 A.M..

She turned towards the door and opened it and saw one of her closest friends, Tommy Pickles. She could feel the tears starting to form again. She knew what she needed was a shoulder to lean on, and she knew that Tommy would be there. But she wasn't expecting him to skip school to come see her.

He smiled at her and stepped inside "I didn't think you'd be at school today" Lil couldn't form any words. She wanted to thank him for coming, but she also wanted to ask him why he came. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug "I figured you could use a friend today"

Lil couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She hugged Tommy back and cried into his chest. He ran one of his hands up and down her back in hopes of making her feel better. She pulled away and walked over to the couch, Tommy right behind her.

She wiped the tears away before turning to look at again "What made you want to come over?"

Tommy shifted on the couch before turning to look at her "I was getting ready for school and then I remembered that it was a year since... Phil passed. And I thought of you, and how upset you'd be and I knew you'd need a friend and some cheering up."

Lil couldn't hold back the smile. Tommy was always the caring friend. The thoughtful one. He was always there for his friends, no matter what that meant for him. He was skipping school just to see her and make her feel better. Lil thought back to what Phil had said to her what she went to get advice from him _"I he doesn't show it, but I'm sure he feels the same. He may not show it now but he may show it in the future. You can either tell him now, or wait. That's up to you. Oh and Lil, Tommy's a good choice for you." _she smiled at the thought of it. She hadn't even told him it was Tommy she liked, he just knew. She looked over at Tommy "Thank you. I've just felt... So alone since he died."_  
_

Tommy moved closer to her and put an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "You're never alone, Lil. You'll always have me, Chuckie, Kimi.. No matter what happens. We love you, and we know it's hard for you."

Lil looked up at him. That was the moment she realized that she's not alone. She's never been alone, she just never realized it. She was happy she had friends like them, and she was glad she wasn't alone.


End file.
